1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of RF devices implemented on Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) platform. The disclosure particularly relates to circuits that can provide bias voltages to RF devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, use one or more power amplifiers to amplify an information signal prior to transmission. One of the technologies used to fabricate a power amplifier for a portable communication device uses the gallium arsenide (GaAs) material system. Biasing circuits are used to provide appropriate voltage and current to the power amplifier, such that the power amplifiers can be operated with low noise figure, proper quiescent current and good linearity. The bias circuit can also provide voltage and current that are consistent across different parts and over temperature and process variations.